Juda
is the main villain of the TV series, Andro Melos and the film, Ultraman Story. Subtitle: History Ultraman Story Said to be the spawn of the devil, Juda was sealed away 500,000 years ago by Father of Ultra. Now free into this universe, Juda unleashed his evil by reviving Alien Hipporito to attack earth. While Ultraman Ace was preoccupied with the alien, Juda confronted Father of Ultra and the two battle, with Juda emerging victorious in killing. As Father of Ultra was being restored, Juda then revived the monster Enmargo to attack earth, leaving Ultraman Taro occupied in fighting the evil monster. As Taro bravely went to Earth for his first real battle, Juda summoned the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito and combined them to create the monstrous machine known as Grand King. Juda laughed with pride as he watched Grand King easily shrug off opposition from the other ultras (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace.) Even with the late appearance of Taro to assist his brothers, Juda's creation was far to too powerful for them to defeat. However, Juda's plans were foiled after the other ultra brothers merged with Taro and Grand King was destroyed by Taro's Cosmos Miracle Beam. With his minions all destroyed, Juda then fled to the deepest reaches of space and was never seen again. Andro Melos Juda is the son of the demonic Guar, and the brother of Mold and Gina. He is the main villain of this series, as it acts as a sequel to the film, Ultraman Story. In the finale, Juda is killed, revealing him to be a robot. Trivia *Juda has an appearance similar to King Dark from the Kamen Rider series, even being revealed as a robot. Ultra Fight Victory .]] Juda is set to reappear in the new Ultra Fight spin-off mini series with a new design, and now branded as . He is not the only one with this upgrade, as his monster, Super Grand King also becomes this as well. After his previous defeat from the Ultra Brothers, Juda revives from death every ten thousand years, with the process would cause distortions felt through out the galaxy. Once he fully revived, chaos would envelope the Universe. Yapool in Ginga's Universe sought to harvest the energies of the Victorium Core to fully revive the emperor. Trivia *Juda Spector looks almost identical to his normal form, except for the fact that his armour is more detailed and his horns are longer. Data - Spector= Juda Spector Stats *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Self Revival: Juda Spector is capable of reviving himself, however since the process takes about tens of thousands of years, he needs outside help to escalate the process. **Space Distortion: During his revival process, his reviving form appears as a distortion which can be sensed across the Galaxy *Godlike Powers: It is implied the Juda possesses enough power to endanger the Galaxy and possibly beyond. *Sword: Juda Spector wields a sword in combat. }} Gallery -Juda.png Juda 0.jpg Juda.jpg we cant see you juda decreas your transparency.png Villians Victory.png|Juda along with Yapool and a new Super Grand King Juda_Specter_I.png JudaVictory.jpg JUDA I.jpg JUDA II.jpg Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju